


Incubus 3

by kirallie



Series: Incubus [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incubus Dean, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minor Character Death. Bobby to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus 3

Ruby ran a hand through Sam's hair as he knelt at her feet, blank black eyes staring dead ahead out at the crowd of demons. As long as she controlled Sam and his powers she controlled the other demons, none of them were a match for her weapon. Once they were gone she pulled Sam onto her chair and kissed him, drawing blood.

"Make love to me Sam." She murmured in his ear and Sam moved, obeying her every wish. As she rode his body she bit her lip, drawing blood before kissing him hard, letting her blood drip into his mouth. He required a constant supply of her blood to stay useable, if he stopped getting it he'd probably end up dead, if not worse and she wasn't done with him yet. "Go play with your pet." She finally ordered and Sam vanished, reappearing in the bedroom Dean never left anymore.

Sam's eyes faded to hazel as he crawled onto the bed and kissed Dean, Dean whimpering in joy at Sam's presence. Sam pinned him to the bed, covering him with his body and Dean gasped as he began to feed. Sam pulled Dean's head back by his collar, nipping and licking at Dean's throat even as Dean's head went back, the collar pressing in slightly until Dean could move his head back further. Dean was thankful for the gentler method of controlling his body. The black eyed woman wasn't there; Sammy was always rougher when she was so Dean preferred it when they were alone.

"Mine." Sam whispered and Dean purred, eyes glazed as he fed.

"Yours Sammy, yours. Please." Dean mumbled and Sam bit harder to let Dean know he wanted him silent and Dean obeyed. Dean didn't remember how things had been when he'd first been changed anymore, all his memories lost to the fog. All he knew was he was Dean and the one above him was Sam, his everything. He lay still and quiet as Sam slammed into him, letting him feed as Sam used his body for his pleasure. When Sam was done Dean was still hungry but he didn't say or do anything since Sam hadn't given him permission. Sam rolled off him and then pulled Dean into his arms, petting his hair and Dean sighed, leaning into the soft touch. This was what he loved the most, lying in Sam's arms as he was gently touched and petted, tender hands running over his skin. It was almost better than being allowed to feed! Sam rolled Dean in his arms so they were face to face and then lightly touched Dean's face, Dean hesitantly leaning into the touch, happy when Sam didn't make him stop.

"My Dean." Sam whispered before kissing him gently and Dean smiled.

"Yours." Dean answered and Sam smiled, gently stroking his side. Dean melted against him, knowing better than to try and feed of the soft touches, instead just enjoying them. Sam gently nuzzled his throat and then got up, earning a soft whimper until he held his hand.

"Come on Dean." He called and Dean shakily got off the bed, unused to walking. Sam caught him and led him into the bathroom, watching as Dean stared around in confusion. Sam ran a warm bath and stepped into the tub before helping Dean in. He sat down with Dean in his arms and washed him tenderly. Dean just lay contentedly in his arms, staring up at him lovingly. "Close your eyes." Sam whispered and Dean shut them, feeling water cascading over his face. Sam washed his hair and face and then settled back so they could soak for a while.

Sam held Dean to his chest in the water, Dean's eyes still closed and his body utterly relaxed. Sam knew something was wrong but he didn't know what, every time he tried to work it out it was like his head was full of cotton wool. He knew from how hungry Dean would get that there were times he couldn't remember and that scared him. What if he hurt Dean and didn't remember? He knew he never wanted to hurt Dean, he was meant to protect him. He could feel that through whatever it was that made him able to feed Dean without ill affects, to control Dean so he wouldn't hurt anyone. Just the thought of hurting Dean made him feel sick so he didn't think he would hurt Dean. He didn't know what was happening to him, why he seemed to be missing time, why he liked controlling Dean so much.

"Shh Sam." A feminine voice called and Sam turned to see Ruby, tensing before suddenly relaxing, black spreading to hide hazel.

Ruby walked over to the bath and yanked Sam's head back by the hair, getting no reaction. She'd almost missed what was happening, having her own fun elsewhere. She couldn't risk Sam managing to work out something had happened to him, there was always the slimmest chance he'd find a way to break free or feed Dean fully and order him to attack her. She had no desire to try and fight off a fully powered incubus, there was no guarantee she'd win if unprepared. She pulled Sam from the tub and dropped him to the floor before dragging Dean out too.

"Get up Sam and take your toy to the bed, chain him up." She ordered, watching as Sam stood slowly before reaching down to drag Dean by the collar. He then hefted Dean onto the bed and attached the chain to his collar before slipping his hands and wrists into the cuffs. Dean had moaned at the rough treatment but otherwise didn't react. Sam had never told him to open his eyes so while he was awake he couldn't see what was happening but he could feel it. She was back; she always came back and took his Sammy.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He made his way silently through the house, praying his intel was right. He clutched the Colt in his hands, hoping he'd only need the one shot since he only had one bullet, finding it had been a miracle, one he doubted would happen again. Apparently Colt had decided to keep one bullet back when he'd given the gun to that hunter, a bullet it had taken him nearly a year to find. He still didn't know what had happened back in that house, just that the boys had vanished and a few months later the stories had started, stories he prayed were lies. Hearing noises he headed for the partially opened door, peered in and froze in horror. Dean lay on the bed, chained to it while Sam laid beside him, a woman on top of him. No, not a woman, a demon. He took a deep breath, aimed and fired, watching as the woman's body lit up from inside with white light before slumping off Sam and onto the floor. Sam's back arched and he screamed, making Bobby step back as he saw the black eyes but the dark, blood red symbols appeared briefly on his face before seeming to somehow break and Sam slumped back onto the bed, Dean whimpering and trying to reach for him. What the hell was going on?

"Dean? Its okay son, I'm gonna check Sam then get you free." Bobby told him as he walked towards the bed. Dean stared at him with wide, terrified eyes and Bobby frowned. "Dean? Don't you recognise me?" Bobby asked and Dean whimpered but shook his head. "It's Bobby, Dean. I'm not gonna hurt you." Bobby told him, putting the gun away, not that it was any use anymore.

"Sammy." Dean whispered and Bobby was relieved to hear an actual word from him. Something was very wrong; he'd never seen Dean like this before. He took a closer look at the boy and his heart plummeted. Dean wasn't human anymore, he could tell that much but he didn't know what he was.

"I'm going to check Sam now Dean." Bobby told him as he lifted Sam's head into a more comfortable position, thankful the kid was still breathing. A quick check showed his anti-possession tattoo was in one piece but then why had his eyes been black. Sam moaned and his eyelids fluttered slightly. "Sam? It's Bobby, can you hear me boy?" He called and Sam's head rolled in his direction. "Come on Sam, wake up. I need some help here and you're scaring Dean." At his words Sam began struggling to open his eyes, a hand flopping on the bed as he strained to reach for Dean. Finally his eyes opened and Bobby was relieved to see familiar hazel. "Sam?" He called cautiously and Sam blinked at him before frowning.

"B..Bobby?" He croaked and Bobby sighed in relief at being recognised.

"Yeah Sam, I'm here. Think you can sit up?"

"Sammy." Dean called and Sam turned his head.

"S'okay Dean." Sam mumbled as he finally managed to put his hand on Dean's arm and Dean instantly relaxed.

"Sammy hurt?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head before wincing and forcing himself to roll over, shaking hands reaching to undo the cuffs and chain holding Dean in place. Bobby moved to get Dean's ankles for him. Sam was exhausted by that but still held his arms out to Dean who moved into him, cuddling close.

"Christo." Bobby murmured and Sam moaned, his eyes flickering colour slightly and Bobby stared. Sam looked up at him, obviously fighting to stay conscious.

"Bobby help please." Sam called and Bobby nodded.

"I will kid. We need to get you two back to my place. Saw the Impala outside, I can hook her up since I brought the tow truck.

"Bags wardrobe…Dean." Sam mumbled and Dean looked up at him, obviously scared. "Do what Bobby says, kay?" Sam asked, his eyes closing and Dean nodded, clinging to him. "Gonna be…." Sam's eyes fell shut, his hands falling from around Dean who cried out.

"Easy Dean." Bobby whispered as he checked Sam. "It's okay, he's just unconscious. I'm gonna need your help Dean, can you do that?" Bobby asked, hating the fear in Dean's eyes when the boy looked at him even as Dean nodded.

"Yes sir." Dean whispered.

"The name's Bobby Dean. Okay can you walk okay?" Bobby asked and Dean frowned. "Okay let's get you up, see if you can." Bobby said, reaching slowly for Dean who flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you son. I don't know what's happened to you or why…. why you don't remember me but I'm a friend Dean. I used to look after you and Sam when you were kids even." Bobby explained gently as he helped Dean up and off the bed. Dean was shaky but was soon moving okay on his own so Bobby let him go. "Sam said there are bags in the wardrobe, can you get them?" Bobby asked but Dean looked at him blankly.

"Wardrobe?" He asked and Bobby closed his eyes in pain.

"It's okay son." He whispered, going to get them himself. "I'm going to take these to the car and then we'll get you and Sam out of here, you just watch over Sam till I get back."

"Leaving?" Dean asked and Bobby squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Just for a few minutes, I'll be back really quick." Bobby promised, leaving the room.

He got the bags outside and stuck them in the Impala before moving things around in the truck so the ride would be more comfortable for the boys. He wished he could kill that bitch again for whatever she'd done to them; Dean didn't even seem to remember the most basic of things! And Sam….he was really worried about him and the fact he had reacted almost like a demon when Bobby had said Christo. But other than that he wasn't acting very much like a demon so Bobby wasn't sure what to do or what was going to happen. He went back inside and smiled slightly when he saw Dean curled around Sam's unmoving form, glad that at least that hadn't changed to much.

"Hey Dean." He called softly and Dean's head flew up. "Easy. I'm gonna need your help now. We need to get Sam downstairs and out to my truck, okay? He's too heavy for me to carry so I need you to help." Bobby explained and Dean looked from him to Sam.

"Carry Sam?" Dean asked and Bobby nodded so Dean got up and then lifted Sam up, cradling him to his chest. Bobby blinked and added inhuman strength to the list of things different about Dean, on top of the longer hair, no scars and clearer, more intense eye colour.

"Okay that's great Dean. Follow me." Bobby told him and Dean cautiously followed Bobby down the stairs but hesitated as he reached the front door, whimpering as he saw the open spaces. "It's okay Dean, its safe." Bobby soothed, taking Dean's arm and Dean slowly followed Bobby over to the truck. They got Sam laid out on the back seat and Dean got in with him, placing Sam's head on his lap. "The truck is loud and can get bumpy Dean but its okay." Bobby warned him as he started the engine.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean huddled on the couch as Sam continued to scream, loud enough to be heard from where Dean was. Bobby told him he had to stay upstairs and away from Sam, he needed Sammy, he was getting really hungry. His head was heavy, foggier than usual and he was starting to have trouble moving. He needed Sammy.

Bobby froze as he saw Dean slumped on the couch, head lolling and then he ran to his side.

"Dean? Come on son wake up." Bobby called, gently shaking Dean and his eyelids fluttered. Dean moaned but didn't respond and Bobby felt like panicking completely, Dean hadn't eaten at all since getting to his place two weeks ago and had been getting paler and skinnier. He laid Dean out fully on the couch and then headed downstairs, looking through the grate to see Sam lying quietly for the moment. He opened the door and walked over to the cot Sam was chained to and looked down at him, seeing Sam's eyes were hazel but not really focused. "Sam can you hear me?" Bobby called quietly and Sam's head rolled in his direction.

"B…" Sam breathed and Bobby sighed.

"Yeah kid I'm here. I need you're help Sam, its Dean." Bobby told him and Sam moaned, pulling against the cuffs. "Sam calm down, calm down." Bobby told him, placing a hand on Sam's forehead, feeling the fever. "He's unconscious. He hasn't eaten any food for at least two weeks. Sam I need to know what he is." Bobby urged and Sam moaned again, fighting to focus his eyes.

"D…De…..ne…" Sam mumbled, head thrashing.

"Sam what can I do?" Bobby pushed.

"..rrr." Sam slurred and Bobby frowned.

"Bring him here?" Bobby asked and Sam swallowed but managed a small nod. Bobby grabbed a water bottle and put it to his lips, letting Sam drink. "Okay Sam, I'll get him down here somehow. You just lie still and stay calm, try to stay with us."

"H..hap...ning." Sam breathed and Bobby sighed.

"I don't know Sam; it's been two weeks kiddo. If I didn't know better I'd say you were coming off some sort of drug other than it lasting too long." Bobby explained, happy that Sam was a lot more coherent than when he usually checked on him. "Just hang on and I'll get Dean." Bobby promised as he left the room, going back upstairs trying to figure out how to get Dean downstairs.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean moaned, opening his eyes to find himself in Sam's arms. Sam was kissing him, touching him feebly and his feeding had kicked in.

"Sammy." Dean slurred as Sam's lips moved across his skin. Dean focused on Sam's face and frowned, Sam didn't look good. "What's wrong?" Dean asked even as he rubbed against Sam slowly when Sam didn't stop him.

"De…n." Sam mumbled, face flushed and eyes open to slits.

"Sammy." Dean whispered, scared.

"He's sick Dean but he insisted you come down here when you passed out and wouldn't wake up." Came a vaguely familiar voice and Dean looked over to see an older man.

"B…Bobby?" Dean asked and he nodded. "Hungry don't want hurt Sammy." Dean mumbled even as Sam kept kissing him.

"Hungry...incubus? You're an incubus?" Bobby asked and Dean stared at him.

"Don't understand." Dean whispered and Bobby sighed.

"It's not important. Do you only feed from Sam?"

"Yes." Dean moaned as Sam's hand moved down his body. Bobby flushed and slipped out of the room. Dean fed as Sam weakly tried to give him something to feed off but it wasn't enough and Dean was still starving.

"S…so…ry." Sam mumbled and Dean cuddled against him.

"Be okay." Dean whispered and Sam managed to look at him before passing out again. Dean whimpered and patted Sam's face but he didn't react. At least for a few seconds and then Sam's back was arching as he screamed, thrashing on the cot. "Bobby!" Dean yelled for the man and he rushed in. He grabbed Sam's arms, trying to pin them.

"Dean help me hold him down so he can't hurt himself." Bobby told him and Dean moved to hold Sam down. Sam thrashed for a while longer before going limp again. Bobby sighed and Dean whimpered as he watched the man put cuffs on Sam's limbs. "I know it looks bad Dean but it's for Sam's safety so he won't hurt himself when that happens. He seems to be getting better though. He managed to talk to us and know we're here, he wasn't doing that before." Bobby assured him gently. "Dean do you need normal food? Like a sandwich or something?" Bobby asked and Dean gave him a lost look so he nodded. "Okay what about something to drink?" That got a nod so Bobby got one of the water bottles and gave it to Dean who just stared at it. Bobby took it back and opened it, putting the mouthpiece to Dean's mouth. "Tip your head back a bit and squeeze the bottle." Bobby told him and then Dean was drinking. "I'm gonna go upstairs, yell if anything changes."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam groaned, his body felt like lead and his head was pounding and there was a weight on his chest and arm. He forced his eyes open and smiled shakily when he saw the weight was Dean.

"D..De'n." He croaked out and Dean mumbled but then his eyes opened sleepily. He blinked and then scrambled up.

"Sammy." Dean whispered, taking Sam's hand and Sam blinked as he realised he was chained down.

"Wh..t…ha'pned." Sam coughed and Dean grabbed a bottle of water, offering it to Sam who nodded weakly. "Help." Sam whispered and Dean nodded. He held Sam's head up and the bottle to his lips. Sam drank greedily.

"You better?" Dean asked hesitantly and Sam nodded, exhausted. "Scared." Dean admitted and Sam nodded.

"Sorry, you okay?" Sam asked, his throat better.

"Hungry." Dean whimpered and Sam nodded, moving his head to kiss him gently and Dean sighed.

"Unless you can get me out of these Dean you're gonna have to do everything." Sam told him and Dean glared at the cuffs.

"Get the man?" Dean offered and Sam frowned, the man? His head was still fuzzy, he didn't know where they were but it felt safe.

"What man Dean?"

"Man brought us here. He said you were sick." Dean answered.

"Can you just call for him?" Sam asked, to wanting Dean out of his sight and Dean nodded.

"HELP!" Dean yelled and a few minutes later the door opened.

"Dean what's wrong?"

"Bobby?" Sam whispered and Bobby stared at him in relief.

"Sam." Bobby grinned, walking over to check for any remaining fever. "How're you felling?"

"Confused, tired, sore." Sam answered. "Dean gave me some water so I can talk now." Sam told him and Bobby nodded before getting the cuffs off him. Sam tried to sit up but swayed in exhaustion and bobby caught him.

"Easy, it's been a month kid." He warned and Sam's nose wrinkled.

"Yeah, I reek." Sam muttered and Bobby chuckled.

"I need to check something Sam, when I did when I found you boys it hurt but…." Bobby trailed off and Sam swallowed but nodded, he knew Bobby would never intentionally hurt him unless there was a really, really good reason. "Christo." Bobby murmured and Sam rubbed his chest in discomfort and Bobby saw the smallest flicker in his eyes. Sam stared at him in horror, shaking his head in denial. "Sam relax, its better than it was and you didn't react to holy water and your tattoo is still in one piece, not to mention you're not acting like a demon." Bobby assured him and Dean clung to him. "Come on, let's get you upstairs so you can clean up and eat." Bobby offered and Sam nodded slowly, finally noticing the IV in his arm. Bobby pulled it out and covered the small hole.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat at the table with Bobby, Dean dozing on the couch. He'd had a shower, food and slept for nearly a day with Dean in the bed with him so he was feeling better bit still very weak. That was why he was leaning back in the chair with some pillows.

"Feeling better?" Bobby asked as he put a mug of tea in front of Sam, not wanting to give him coffee yet.

"Yeah. Bobby what happened?" Sam asked and Bobby sighed.

"No clue. What do you remember? One minute you were in the house with me dealing with the Seven Deadly Sins. When it was over you were both gone." Bobby told him and Sam frowned.

"Lust cornered Dean, bit him. He was out of it, moaning and trying to…..you get the idea. There…..there was another woman there; said Dean was turning into an incubus. She told me what to do to help him so I wouldn't have to….have to kill him. We were at a house…I did it and then after the night Dean passed out. He woke up later but…he didn't know my name or anything at first, then he remembered it but nothing else. It took a while and then he remembered everything. He fed a lot and he was different, needed me to tell him it was gonna be okay. I remember thinking we should stay a while, till Dean was more adjusted. Then…..someone…I don't know Bobby, everything starts getting really fuzzy. Just snatches of things, being with Dean mainly. And…a woman, blond hair, talking." Sam shrugged tiredly and Bobby nodded.

"You've been gone for a while son, fifteen months. Started hearing rumours of this new demon in charge and her 'weapon'. Didn't take long to put the pieces together but it was you Sam, you were her weapon. Turns out Colt made one more bullet, held it back. I found it and started looking for you. Found you in a house two days drive south. Dean was chained to the bed and you…..the demon was on you, you can guess what she was doing. I shot her and then…..you screamed and I could see some sort of marks in what looked like blood on your face, then you passed out. Dean was scared of me, didn't recognise me." Bobby continued explaining what had happened since he'd found them, Sam becoming more and more ashamed the longer he spoke. "Sam whatever happened to you, it wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're back to yourself." Bobby finished and Sam glanced up at him.

"Am I?" He choked and Bobby nodded.

"The fact that you asked that, the way you react to Dean. Yeah Sam, you're back to normal." Bobby assured him.

"What happens next?" Sam asked and he sighed.

"I don't know. Dean seems to forget who I am after only a few hours, but he remembers to do what I say because you told him to. Seems like the only things he remembers are the things you tell him."

"But he used to remember, why did he forget?" Sam pleaded and Bobby stared at him.

"I've been researching pretty much non-stop since figuring out what he is now. I haven't found much but what I have explains his memory problems, sounds like whatever was done to you…..before that you were encouraging Dean to remember his life and after….without you prompting him he forgot." Bobby admitted and Sam blanched.

"It's my fault he doesn't remember." He whispered and Bobby shook his head.

"Sam you were under some sort of demonic spell or something, it's not your fault. The memories may not be gone; maybe you can help him remember again."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair, soothing him even as his other hand fiddled with the collar locked around Dean's throat. The lock was completely fused and they couldn't figure out how to remove it.

"Dean?" Sam whispered and Dean looked up at him, eyes innocent and trusting. "What do you remember, before Bobby brought us here?" Sam asked and Dean tensed a little. "Shh, its okay Dean, you're safe." Sam promised, kissing his forehead and cradling him even closer.

"Lady, black eyes, didn't like her."Dean whispered shakily and Sam rubbed his back to offer comfort.

"Did she hurt you?" Sam asked but Dean shook his head.

"Hurt you." Dean whimpered and Sam kissed him again.

"How Dean, it's important you tell me everything you remember. Please." Sam told him and Dean looked up at him again, looking scared. "You're not in trouble Dean, no one's ever gonna hurt you. Love you big brother." Sam told him and Dean smiled slightly.

"Love Sammy." Dean answered and Sam kissed him once more. Dean clung to him hesitantly and Sam tightened his grip, wanting Dean to know he could touch and cling as much as he wanted. "She….she made you drink her blood and it hurt you sometimes but others…..you'd do stuff with her instead of me. Sometimes your eyes were black and you'd do anything she said, even feed me but….."

"Dean did I….did I hurt you?" Sam breathed in horror but Dean shook his head.

"Yours Sammy, can't hurt me. Didn't like it when you told me to make her feel good but you let me feed form you when doing it." Dean murmured and Sam felt sick. He'd made Dean have sex with the bitch?

"I'm so sorry Dean." Sam whispered into Dean's hair, kissing the top of his head.

"Sammy hungry please." Dean murmured and Sam nodded, tilting Dean's head up to kiss him. It was a good thing that one of the changes Dean had undergone meant Sam didn't have to prepare him much because they had no supplies. All he had to do was get Dean aroused and stretch him a little; Dean's body now handled the rest. Sam deepened the kiss, his hands starting to wander over Dean's lightly clothed body and Dean moaned, eyes glazing a bit as he began to feed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam watched as Bobby showed Dean how to cook steaks on the grill. It was slow going but Dean had started remembering bits and pieces of his human life. Sam doubted Dean would ever remember everything or be his old self again but that was okay, Dean was alive and happy, that was what mattered most. Sam would do whatever he had to, to make sure Dean stayed happy. Dean looked over at him and Sam smiled at him, making Dean smile.

"Wanna go for a drive later?" Sam offered and Dean grinned.

He loved going for drives in the Impala, he remembered her but didn't remember how to drive, plus he was far too easily distracted to let behind the wheel anymore. Sam watched them cook, Dean enjoying himself despite the fact he didn't eat food anymore. Once Sam and Bobby had eaten Sam took Dean out to the Impala and Dean ran to the passenger seat like an excited child. Sam laughed and got in to drive, Dean chattering beside him and pointing out things that caught his interest. Their lives may not be perfect but when had they been? They hadn't seen any demons since Bobby had saved them and it wasn't like Dean could hunt anymore. As far as other hunters were concerned both boys were hunts now so Bobby was talking about adding onto the house for more privacy. It made Sam happy that Bobby didn't care how they'd changed and wanted them to live with him.

"Sammy what's that?" Dean called and Sam looked over.

"A dog Dean."

"A dog." Dean parroted and Sam nodded as he drove. "What's that?" Dean asked and Sam smiled, he never got tired naming things for Dean.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam looked up and smiled as Dean walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yawned. Dean smiled when he saw Sam and moved to cuddle into him.

"Morning sleepyhead." Sam whispered, kissing him softly.

"Why up?" Dean mumbled.

"It's Christmas Dean."

"Christmas?" Dean asked around a yawn.

"It's….it doesn't matter Dean. I got you something." Sam told him and Dean perked up. Sam moved Dean to the couch and got up, coming back with a box that moved. "Go ahead and open it." Sam urged and Dean fumbled but got it, gasping as a warm tongue licked his face.

"D….dog?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"A puppy Dean. Puppies grow up into dogs. I'll teach you how to look after him." Sam explained and Dean smiled. "Pick him up gently." Sam coaxed and Dean lifted the small black puppy from the box, cradling him to his chest.

"My Puppy?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Yours Dean." That got Sam another smile and Dean cuddled back into him with the puppy in his arms. That was how Bobby found them a few hours later when he got up and he smiled at the sight. It was weird to see their roles so reversed but they were both happier than he'd ever seen them so it was okay.

The End.


End file.
